Restaurando el Futuro
by Piamona
Summary: La Primera parada del viaje, una linda escenita romántica y algo más sobre Motrac. Reviews porfa!
1. Cambiando el pasado

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 1: Cambiando el pasado**

Habían pasado ya un año después de que Mirai no Trunks matara a los androides 17 y 18, junto con Cell, por supuesto. En fin, la Tierra era al fin un lugar tranquilo.

...: Mamá, ya vengo; voy a visitar a la señora Milk!

...: De acuerdo Trunks, pero no te demores mucho.

Trunks (volando a través de la ventana): O.K. :)

Bulma (mirando como Trunks se iba): Hijo, será mejor que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda en este lugar... porque pronto necesitaré que te marches a una nueva misión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOC, TOC, TOC,

...: Siii???

...: Señora Milk?

Milk (Abriendo la puerta y observando feliz a su invitado): Trunks, eres tú! Que alegría verte. Ven, entra por favor.

Trunks asiente y entra a la casa, todo se veía muy ordenado. A simple vista pudo observar que en el lugar vivía solo una viuda solitaria; observó en las paredes fotos de dos hombres que reconoció rápidamente: eran Gohan, su antiguo maestro, y el padre de éste, Goku. Recordó aquellos rostros, ambos habían muerto, dejando sola a Milk; ella y su madre eran las mujeres que más admiraba, ellas eran, según creía, más fuertes que é o todos los guerreros juntos.

Milk le sirvió té y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho observaba la fotografía con algo de nostalgia, entonces agregó: Dentro de poco se cumplirán 5 años de la muerte de Gohan, y 20 años de la muerte de Goku.

Trunks volvió la vista hacia la mujer, en su voz había tristeza... si, muchísima tristeza. Sintió coraje, y se preguntó ¿por qué la vida los habría tratado así. Los androides mataron a su padre, a su "hermano mayor", a sus amigos... Esos malditos androides, los detestaba aunque estuvieran muertos; ellos había arruinado familias enteras, dejando a personas como Milk y su madre con un hondo vacío en el corazón. Se sentía impotente. Bajó la cabeza.

"Sabes Trunks, no quise decir esto para hacerte sentir mal; solo quiero que entiendas que tú eres algo muy importante para tu madre; y que pase lo que pase, ella hará lo que tenga que hacer pensando el bien de todos" Entonces la mujer paró.

"Es verdad, mi madre le envió esto" le entregó un pequeño paquete "Bueno, no quiero ser descortés, pero me tengo que ir" El chico de cabello lila se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo razonar a Milk. La palabras de ella lo hicieron sentir extraño, ¿por qué Milk y su madre le hablaban así?¿ qué estaban tramando?.

"Los siento. Cuídate y mándale saludos a Bulma" Respondió "Hasta pronto Trunks". "Hasta pronto señora Milk. Cuídese" Y se fue volando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks entró a su casa algo cansado y pensativo. "Ya llegué mam" anunció mientras se quitaba la sudadera que llevaba puesta. "Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue en casa de Milk? ¿alguna novedad?"; "No, ninguna mamá. Excepto que se cumplirán pronto 5 años de la muerte de Gohan y 20 del señor Gokú? "Dijo sin ningún ánimo. "Es eso de lo que quería hablarte, siéntate un momento por favor". El joven ojiazul obedeció, mientras que Bulma se sentaba a su lado, en el sofá. "Mira" comenzó "se que esto no será nada fácil, pero es necesario que me ayudes. Se que tú también quisieras que todo fuera como en el futuro, ver a todos vivos y, más que nada, ver a tu padre."

Trunks se extrañó pro las palabras de su madre, ¿qué estaba planeando?, ¿cómo podría volver todo a la normalidad?

"Bueno, para eso habrá que cumplir algo antes..."

Hello!!!! Éste es mi primer fic así q sorry por hacer el primer capítulo tan corto. Jamás creí q fuera a escribir un fanfic sobre Trunks, pero ya ven. Espero poder continuar. Rewiews por favor!!!


	2. Recuerdos que traen melancolía

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos que traen melancolía**

Trunks se extrañó pro las palabras de su madre, ¿qué estaba planeando?, ¿Cómo podría volver todo a la normalidad?

"Bueno, para eso habrá que cumplir algo antes..."

"¡Es acaso posible!" Exclamó sorprendido, "¿Es posible volver todo a la normalidad?, ¿Es posible que la vida vuelva a ser igual antes de que..." Pero no pudo continuar. Le dolía mucho recordar nuevamente toda la muerte que había visto en tantos años.

"Si, si es posible hijo." Dijo Bulma acercándose a su primogénito y único hijo. "Será mejor que veas esto. Perdón por no habértela mostrado antes" agregó, acercándole una foto algo amarillenta. "Esto es....."

"...una foto de mi padre, junto a nosotros". Termino el muchacho de cabellos morados, tomando en sus manos la fotografía. Su subconsciente le hizo derramar una lágrima.

"Sabes..." dijo su madre, "aún recuerdo el día en que nos tomamos esa fotografía..."

**FLASH BACK.**

"¡Ni lo pienses mujer, No me voy a tomar esa maldita fotografía!"... gruñía muy sonoramente el hombre de cabellos parados. "¡No tengo tiempo para esas estúpidas cosas de humanos!". "Pero Vegeta, mañana irán todos a pelear con los androides. Si no vuelven, ni Trunks ni yo tendremos un recuerdo de ti" Suplicaba su mujer, con ambas manos en su cintura, y con una aptitud algo extraña.

"Acaso piensa que voy a perder... ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyayin!. Llevo en mi sangre guerrera, ¡cómo osas pensar que voy a perder!"Replicaba cada vez más enfadado.

"Eso no lo dudo. Pero... " se acercó por detrás a su príncipe, y lo abrazó por la espalda "tengo miedo de quedarme sola; tengo miedo de que el tiempo me haga olvidar lo que sentimos, hasta borrarlo de mi corazón para siempre... Tengo miedo de que nuestro hijo no crezca con un padre al lado", finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bulma..." dijo Vegeta. Lo que su esposa decía era en serio; ni siquiera todos los guerreros habían podido con los androides, ¿podría él vencer al enemigo más poderoso que se le había cruzado en el camino?, Todo era posible, desde una perfecta victoria que acabaría aquella pesadilla, hasta una humillante derrota que acabaría con él, con su orgullo, con su honor, y sobre todo con una esperanza de vida para su familia. "De, de acuerdo" respondió al final, "me tomaré esa maldita foto".

"¡Gracias amor!" Dijo la joven mujer, abrazándose fuertemente a su amado y secándose las lágrimas muy disimuladamente, "te va a gustar. Ándate, párate al frente de la cámara"

El príncipe se colocó frente al aparato, cargando en sus brazos al pequeño de cabellos morados, el cual estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su padre.

"Sonríe y di chiss" dijo Bulma corriendo hacia su familia y poniéndose en pose de modelo de portada para la foto.

"Clic", "¡Listo!" Se escuchó después del la toma.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

"Ahí tenías dos años", finalizó la madre de Trunks, "es difícil que recuerdes a tu padre, ya que él murió al día siguiente de tomada ésta fotografía. Fue la última vez que lo viste con vida".

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo para ambos, muchas memorias volvían sus cabezas. El joven recordaba la primer vez que preguntó a su madre por su padre. Ella no le respondió y salió de la habitación llorando muy amargamente. Días después, Gohan respondió su pregunta. "Tu padre murió de una manera muy cruel, asesinado por los androides. Es por eso que tú y yo debemos entrenar muchísimo hasta ser más fuerte de lo que era tu padre, o de lo que eran todos nuestros amigos juntos. Así vengaremos la muerte de los que murieron sus manos. Sólo te pido paciencia y mucho esfuerzo". Grabó esas palabras por siempre en su memoria; y ahora que volvían a su mente, recordaba lo triste que se había puesto después de esa noticia.

Trunks rompió el silencio de la habitación, "Mamá, tú dijiste que podíamos arreglar todo esto. Por favor, dime cómo puedo ayudar. Te juro que haré lo imposible por lograra que la felicidad reine en muchas familias, pero en especial en la nuestra" terminó suplicante.

"Bueno, hay una manera; pero ésta es muy arriesgada. Hijo, ¿has oído hablar del planeta Nameku?". "Claro que sí. Gohan me explicó que de allí provenía Kamisama" respondió. "Entonces sabrás que en ese lugar también existen las esferas del dragón" continuó. "Sí, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó aun más sorprendido.

"Estoy tratando de construir una máquina que te lleve a Nameku, Así podrás buscar a las esferas del dragón y revivirás a todos nuestros amigos" Paró y tomó un respiro "Lamentablemente, éste viaje es muy peligroso. Y si tú no lo logras con éxito, nadie lo hará" dijo con temor.

"¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES MAGNÍFICO!!!!!!!!!" Dijo Trunks, saltando del asiento "Ya me he vuelto muy fuerte y podré con cualquier reto. Así podré ver a mi padre nuevamente con vida".

"Tal vez..." interrumpió su madre "¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo por restauran nuestro futuro como debería haber sido originalmente? ¿Estás dispuesto mi querido Trunks?

"Sí, lo estoy" Respondió el ojiazul.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el 2 capítulo de éste fanfic, ya que es un poco más largo. Gracias por sus Rewiews, los cuales me animaron a seguir escribiendo. ¡Éste fic es para Uds.!!!. Los veo... )


	3. Un doloroso recuerdo y una triste desped...

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 3: Un doloroso recuerdo y una triste despedida **

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas después de que Bulma le informara a su hijo sobre el plan que tenía para volver todo a la normalidad. Ambos habían acordado que Trunks viajaría el 1° día del mes siguiente, por lo que no faltaba más de una semana para que esto ocurriera. En ese tiempo, la mujer terminaría por fin la nave espacial que conduciría al joven al planeta Nameku.

"Ah..... ¡Qué día tan caluroso!" Exclamó Bulma, limpiándose el sudor que corría por su frente, "pero, no puedo retrasarme más; es necesario que termine lo más rápido posible. No quiero aplazar el viaje de Trunks, pero aún tengo miedo de que le suceda algo. Allí tendrá que valerse por sí mismo, y no habrá nadie que lo ayude si está en problemas; sólo espero que no tenga que recibir otra mala noticia de nuevo..." En ese momento, su voz se quebró y sus ojos azules se nublaron por completo. Aún recordaba el dolor que había sentido al enterarse que Vegeta había muerto años atrás.

**FLASH BACK.**

"Por Kami, ¡Qué se encuentre bien!" Decía caminando alrededor de su cama la joven de cabellos morados. Parecía desvelada desde hacía muchas horas "No soportaría la idea de perderlo. Ya han muerto muchos de nuestros amigos, ¿cuánta gente más tiene que morir?." Se repetía constantemente mientras cogía nuevamente la fotografía que le había tomado el día anterior "Aunque no habláramos muy seguido, estoy segura de que él me ama; lo visto mirarme con ojos llenos de ternura, incluso ayer se mostró con algo de temor antes de aceptar la fotografía..... Además, ambos tenemos un hijo; ¿Qué será de él si no regresa? Él es muy orgulloso, pero espero que prefiera rendirse a morir en la batalla.

"¡Bulma, Bulma; sal rápidamente!"

Esa frase la sobre saltó. Miró por su ventana y observó al hijo de Gokú gritando desesperadamente. "¡Gohan!, ahora bajo!" Dijo mientras cogía su bata y corría bajando las escaleras. Un temor inmenso la inundó; jamás había tenido tan mal presentimiento. "Que esté bien, por favor..." se repetía mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"Gohan, ¿está bien verdad? ¡Dime por favor que Vegeta se encuentra bien! Dime que regresará pronto" Trataba de engañarse, lo sabía; la expresión del semisaiyayin lo decía todo, su rostro lo mostraba todo. En él había una expresión de angustia, mezclada con tristeza, ira, dolor... y podía identificar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Bulma, será mejor que entremos..."

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

"¿Mamá, estás bien?"

"Eh, sí hijo claro" Dijo sorprendida Bulma, mientras secaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas. "Deberías estar descansando" le regañó con las manos en la cintura.

"Perdóname, es que no tenía sueño" respondió el joven "Ya descansé suficiente"

Y era verdad, Bulma había dicho a su hijo que debía descansar todo lo posible antes del viaje; y ya iban 3 días...

"Eso es un milagro" Agregó besando su frente. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si, eso creo. Iré a cocinarme algo" Terminó dirigiéndose a la cocina, para comer como un Saiyayin manda.

La semana se había ido muy rápidamente. Esa misma noche, Trunks partiría a Nameku, donde buscaría las esferas del dragón, para poder revivir a sus amigos y volver todo a la normalidad.

Milk, al enterarse del viaje, intentó ayudar al joven en todo lo posible. Admiraba su valentía para cumplir tan noble y difícil misión.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres comían en silencio. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a decir algo, por miedo a derramar un lágrima y desanimar por completo al muchacho de cabellos lilas. Había mucha tensión.

"Gracias por la comida. Iré a terminar de alistar mis cosas para el viaje" Y diciendo esto, se retiró.

"Que valiente eres para dejarlo ir" interrumpió Milk "Yo no podría. Pero él venció a los androides; estoy segura de que volverá".

Llegado el momento, todos se pararon frente a la nave. Era hora de partir.

"Bueno" dijo Trunks girándose hacia las dos mujeres "Creo que es hora de que me valla"

"Cuídate bien Trunks. Estoy segura de que volverás pronto" decía la mujer de cabellos negros "¡Mucha suerte!"

"Gracias señora Milk, cuídese Ud. También" Entonces giró hacia su madre "Mamá... "

"¡Cuídate mi pequeño Trunks!" Dijo abalanzándose sobre su hijo "te voy a esperar aquí hasta que vuelvas" Sus lágrimas llenas de temor corrían por sus mejillas.

"Ya no soy un niño pequeño mamá.." respondió Trunks

"Es verdad, eres todo un hombre," decía mientras se apartaba de él, con sus mejillas húmedas; "¡Cuídate!"

"Si, prometo que volveré" terminaba antes de subirse a la nave, la cual sería su hogar por algún tiempo.

Entrando al cuarto de mando inspeccionó el lugar, encendió la máquina y despegó. Mientras ésta se elevaba, observó por el vidrio; y despidiéndose por última vez de su madre con un pulgar arriba, se dio cuenta de la realidad: su peligroso viaje había comenzado.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Bueno, recurrí nuevamente al un flash back para explicar un poco cómo Bulma se enteró sobre la muerte de Vegeta, y relacionarlo con su sufrimiento si algo la llegara a pasar a Trunks.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia (hayan o no mandado Rewiews). Gracias a mi amiga Evelyn, la cual me da algunas ideas para los capítulos que escribo, ¡gracias por tenerme paciencia!


	4. Una Hermosa Sorpresa

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 4: Una hermosa sorpresa**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

¡PLOP!

"No debí haber tirado esa caja" se lamentaba el joven ojiazul. Había roto (por no decir destrozado) algunos platos y otras cosas que había empacado en una caja, la cual había caído sobre su cabeza después de darle una fuerte patada por no querer abrirse.

"Creo que será mejor que limpie éste desastre antes de que pise algo y lo rompa más" (es eso posible?) agregó comenzando a barrer las miles de piezas tiradas por el piso. Luego de terminar de limpiar, Trunks se aseguró de que ya había guardado todo en el lugar. Había colocado su ropa en las gavetas, colocó las fotos de su familia (la de Bulma, Vegeta y él) y de sus amigos (incluyendo una que se había tomado con Gohan y la Señora Milk hacía varios años); la gran cantidad de comida en el refrigerador y algunos libros, etc. que le había dado su madre antes de partir.

Se recostó en su cama y durmió. Su mente vagaba entre la realidad y sus sueños, en los cuales se hallaba al lado de su padre y sus amigos riendo y compartiendo experiencias sobre su viaje. "Si.... derroté a muchos monstruos muy poderoso...ah.." decía entre bostezos.

En otro lugar de la nave....

"Que extraño es éste hombre!, le cayó una caja de platos en la cabeza y ni siquiera le salió un solo rasguño... ¿dónde irá ésta nave?."

"Ahh.." se escuchaban más bostezos que provenían de la habitación del semisaiyayin, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven polisón.

"Tranquila Meg, no te hará daño... o si??"

RINGGGGG!!!!!

Trunks movió su mano y apagó el despertador, el cual marcaba exactamente 8 horas de sueño, y se activaba cuando él se acostaba. Abrió los ojos y, aún con sueño, se despertó y fue a la cocina (digno Saiyayin), encontrándose allí una gran sorpresa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gritaron ambos muchachos al verse por primera vez. Meg estaba en la puerta del refrigerador, comiendo algunas frutas.

"¿Qu- quien e- eres tú?" Preguntó un muy confundido Trunks. "Bueno yo..." de pronto los ojos de Meg se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a gritar suplicante "NO ME MATE SEÑOR!!! POR FAVOR, LE JURO QUE NO FUE.. NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN...BUAAAAAAAA"

Al chico de cabellos morados le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza, y observó muy bien a la joven que tenía en frente. Su cabello castaño claro iba un poco después de sus hombros, y combinada perfecto con su tez blanca y ojos color caramelo; era un poco alta y esbelta; simplemente hermosa.

Después de quedarse embobado por unos minutos por la apariencia de su acompañante, el joven de cabellos lilas reaccionó. "Oye, mira cálmate,; no te voy a hacer nada pero deja de llorar, vale?".

Meg secó sus lágrimas e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto (además, estaba completamente sonrojada; ya que Trunks llevada solamente unos boxers, y se veía muy atractivo). "S-si, lo siento" dijo casi como un murmullo.

El chico se dio cuenta del color de las mejillas de Meg, y pensando, se dio cuenta a qué se debían, provocando que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo furioso. "Eh, eh yo... iré a vestirme, je,je... no te muevas por favor" y como alma que se lleva el diablo, corrió a su habitación y se puso unos pantalones y una remera; mientras pensaba en toda la confusión que se había creado. ¿Quién era ella, de dónde era...? y más importante, ¿Qué hacía en la nave?. Era mejor salir y preguntare.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a Meg sentada en una silla, y ésta, al percatarse de su presencia, se paró de golpe.

"Siéntate, no te haré daño" y se sentó a su lado "sólo quiero que me digas quién eres y qué haces en ésta nave" dijo con voz muy calmada.

"Mi nombre es Meg, Meg Luten, tengo 19 años.. y estoy en esta nave porque mis padre murieron asesinados por su jefe haces dos meses. Desde entonces estuve vagando, y al encontrar ésta nave, no pude hacer otra cosa que entrar, justo la mañana antes de que usted partiera. Le pido disculpas por haber entrado sin permiso y por robar un poco de su comida, pero éste era el único lugar que encontré" Respondió la castaña de una manera muy educada.

"Ya veo" asintió Trunks "Pero... ¿por qué el patrón de sus padres los asesinó?" preguntó por curiosidad.

Ella puso una cara de tristeza y continuó "Lo que pasa es que mis familia a trabajado durante generaciones para la familia Jai como científicos, buscando la cura para la rara enfermedad hereditaria que poseían. Mis padres encontraron finalmente la cura al dicha dolencia, y, para guardar el secreto de quiénes habían descubierto la fórmula, los asesinaron. Yo también iba a correr con el mismo destino, pero pude escapar de la corporación antes que mis ellos; por eso llegue hasta aquí."

El joven escuchaba la historia muy atento. Aunque él hubiera derrotado a los androides, los más peligrosos asesino de la Tierra, los hombres eran en sí un peligro para ellos mismos; simplemente había aplazado la muerte de algunos... eso en verdad era todo un dilema.

De pronto, una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos; "Sé que es algo descortés que yo también haga preguntas, pero quisiera sabes ¿quién es usted? Y ¿adónde va ésta nave?, porque sé que ya no estamos en la Tierra."

"Bueno, mi nombre es Trunks; y tienes razón, ya no estamos en la Tierra... esta nave va al planeta Namekuseín"

"Name-qué? Para qué vamos aya?" dijo consternada Meg. "En Namekuseín se encuentran las esferas del dragón, y cuando reúna las siete esferas convocaré a Sheng Long para pedirle que reviva a toda la gente que fue muerta por los Androides" respondió calmado.

Ahora a Meg la apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza. Todos esos nombres, y que más decir de que se pueda revivir gente. ¡Cómo era posible todo eso!, francamente, cualquiera que escuchara a Trunks hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas lo hubiera llamado demente; pero, sin embargo Meg le creyó. No sabía si era por su voz calmada, por su seguridad, o porque simplemente, le gustaba.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí y ya que no hay paso atrás...... ¡¿Podemos desayunar?! Lo que pasa es que me muero de hambre" dijo algo apenado.

"S-si" respondió aún más sorprendida.

Ésta sería una muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy larga aventura.

Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, es que mi computadora es algo extraña y no quería prenderse. La idea de una polisón era algo que me picaba desde el principio, y recién se me ocurrió ponerla. Espero le haya gustado, gracias por Rewiews... envíenme más por favor!!! Bye.


	5. Heee mamá, ella es Meg

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 4: Heee... mam�, ella es Meg...**

Después de un ENOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE desayuno (en especial por parte de Trunks); Meg decidió ayudar al joven de cabellos morados a limpiar la nave.

"¿Por casualidad no tendrás un plumero? Esto está lleno de polvo" aseguró, mientras revisaba un estante donde estaban sus CD's. "¿Desde cuando no escuchas música?" Preguntó, mirándolo algo extrañada. Trunks era joven, y como la mayoría de jóvenes, supuestamente, escucharía música con frecuencia.

Él rió apenado, esos CD's se los había regalado su madre y sus amigos para que se distrajera por lo menos un poco; ya que siempre parecía muy ocupado entrenando o ayudando en la ciudad, como para divertirse. "Bueno, a decir verdad, no los escucho desde casi dos meses" recordó.

"¡DOS MESES!" Lo mira sorprendida "�¡Dónde has estado o qué has estado haciendo en ese tiempo?" Gritó, muy cerca de un infarto. Luego recordó que no debía gritarle así al dueño de la nave; ademásél la había dejado quedarse allí, y lo que hacía no mostraba muestra de cortesía Bajó la cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento y dijo más calmada."Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado; lo siento."

El joven ojiazul volteó y la miró encantado al ver un rubor en sus mejillas rosadas; dándole un toque de inocencia. Se veía tan linda sonrojada... "N-no te preocupes. Oye, tengo una radio por allí; si quieres podemos escuchar algo." Su madre le había dicho que llevara una radio para que se relajara de vez en cuando. _"Mucho trabajo hace daño"_ había alegado esa vez.

Habían ya terminado de limpiar (sí que se habían tomado por lo menos tres horas, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la nave), y se disponían a escuchar música, mientras que Meg hacía el almuerzo (habían hecho un acuerdo previo: Meg cocinaría, ya que Trunks no era tan buen cocinero; él ayudaría con la limpieza; y ambos entrenaría un poco, ya que les esperarían peligrosas aventuras en Namekuseín); y Trunks comía un MUY PEQUEÑO bocadillo.

"Oye, Meg ¿Qué música prefieres?" Dijo el joven mientras veía los CD's que tenía, y valla que eran bastantes. Habían de The Cure, Pink Floy, Nirvana, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Evanescence, Nickel Back, Incubus, Linkin Park... en fin, rock, pop, dance, hip-hop, rap, (y una que otra baladita romántica), conformaban su colección musical. Finalmente, se decidió por "Numb" de los "Linkin Park", al no escuchar respuesta de la castaña. "Eso estará bien. Esa canción es una de mis favoritas" pensó, mientras iba por los demás CD's que seguían en su habitación, para acomodarlos en la sala. En el trayecto, la canción paró y se escuchó el cambio de CD. "Que... ?"

_Hey_

_(I want a soldier)_

_The way got it,_

_I'm the hottest around_

_They'll know it when they see_

You rollin' impala's around 

_(I got a soldier)_

El muchacho regresó rápidamente a la sala, y encontró a una feliz y animada Meg tarareando la canción que tocaba el reproductor.

…_We like dem boys that be in_

_Them lac' Leanin' (leanin')_

_Open their mouth their_

_Grill gleanin' (gleanin')_

"Oye¿por qué cambiaste?" Preguntó algo molesto. "Por que esa canción es muy lenta y aburrida" respondió sin dejar de cortar verduras para el almuerzo y seguir tarareando.

La melodía volvió a cambiar. Esta vez por una voz masculina.

…I became so Numb I can feel you there 

_Became so numb…_

Meg dejó de cortar para mirar algo molesta a Trunks. Avanzó hasta la radio y cambió "Soldier" otra vez, mirándolo desafiante. Él respondió regresando a "Numb". Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ambos se dieron miradas de furia, para luego ver el control remoto de la radio tirado en el piso; empezó la batalla por el "poder".

Meg lo perseguía por toda la nave, mientras que él escapaba corriendo cada vez más rápido. Parecía un juego del gato y el ratón.

"¡DAME ESOOOOOOOO!" Reclamaba molesta.

"Para nada, yo estaba escuchando música antes" se defendió como un niño pequeño.

"�¡Si quieres animarte no puedes hacerlo con esa música tan lenta y deprimente!" Siguió tratando de alcanzarlo aún.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Se escuchó un grito, seguido de una doble caída.

De pronto, los dos muy cerca; Meg sobre Trunks. Sus rostros casi pegados, al igual que sus manos. Lo segundos se hicieron eternos. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, había una fuerza desconocida que no les permitía apartar sus ojos del otro.

"PIPIPIPIPI"

"Hola... (interferencia) Trunks, hijo ¿puedes oírme?" Un comunicador (con cámara incluida) se encendió. Bulma, la dueña de la voz de hace unos momentos, se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver a su hijo y a una desconocida en una manera tan comprometedora. "¡TRUNKSSS¡Dime inmediatamente qué significa esto¿Quién es ella?" Grito muy furiosa y con cara de pocos amigos.

Los dos se separaron como resorte, y él respondió, "Heee... mam�, ella es Meg..."

Después de millones de explicaciones de ambos sobre el origen de Meg y del por qué se encontraban en esa situación tan incomoda, Bulma regresó a su "estado normal".

"En fin..., no creo que deberían estar discutiendo sobre gustos musicales, canciones u otra cosa superficial; al contrario, deberían estar revisando la ruta" miró a su hijo de reojo, "o por lo menos tú, Trunks" .Luego agregó con voz más suave y melancólica, "No me gustaría que te pasara algo durante el viaje, a ninguno de los dos"

Bajaron las miradas, se habían comportado como unos niños mimados, y sólo las palabras de una preocupada (y muy enfadada) madre los hicieron reflexionar. "Lo sentimos" dijeron al unísono, muy apenados.

"Bueno, por cierto¿saben cuánto les falta para llegar?" preguntó. "Creo que 11 días, mamá. Claro, si no nos desviamos o pasa algo" respondió. "Excelente; espero que todo salga bien; cuídate Trunks, y tú también Meg. Haré lo posible por saber algo sobre tus padres" dijo tiernamente. "Muchísimas gracias Señora Bulma" asintió feliz. "Dime Bulma. Adiós!" finalizó y la pantalla se apagó.

Trunks y Meg se miraron un tiempo, "Lo si-siento" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron divertidos y fueron a terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

"AAAAHHHH! SE QUEMÓ LA COMIDA!"

Trunks puso cara de preocupado. Aunque había estado pendiente de la comida (por que es saiyayin, y solo por eso) se le había olvidado todo después de la pelea y la llamada de su madre.

Finalmente, decidieron comer comida enlatada; puesto que la otra parecía haber sido sacada del mismísimo infierno. Se sentaron a la mesa, y Meg rompió el silencio.

"Trunks..."

"Hmm?"

"¿Podemos poner algo de música?" dijo inocentemente.

Hola todos! Recién han reparado mi computadora (espero que definitivamente, ya que va la 10ma vez) y no se me ocurría que poner en este capítulo. Fue por una pelea con mi hermana por mis CD's y el volumen de la música, que se me ocurrió la trama. Espero que conozcan a los grupos que puse como ejemplos, sino mándeme rewiews y yo les doy info sobre ellos (aunque mi favorito es Nickel Back y Linkin Park) Puse la canción Soldier de Destiny's Child xq simplemente se me pegó, y Numb xq me gusta mucho y se podría decir que se la pondría hasta a la sopa :) Bueno gracias x los rewiews y nos vemos pronto. Byes!


	6. Y empiezan los verdaderos problemas

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 6: Y empiezan los verdaderos problemas**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la "tierna" (por así decirlo) discusión entre Trunks y Meg. Durante ese tiempo habían aprendido a ¿tolerar? Los gustos del otro; por lo cual las "escenitas" entre ambos no eran tan frecuentes.

Una Tarde, mientras ambos limpiaban la nave, recibieron la transmisión diaria desde Capsule Corp.

"Buenas Tardes chicos!" saludó cordialmente Bulma; "Hola mamá! Como estás?" respondió muy feliz Trunks, quien dejó de barrer la sala; "buenas tardes Bulma" dijo Meg, la cual llevaba un plumero en una mano y limpiaba algunos adornos o cuadros.

"Yo me encuentro bien; Y ustedes? Van por la ruta correcta?" agregó la mujer de ojos color cielo. "Casi, me parece ver en el radar que hay un campo de meteoritos más adelante; tal vez eso nos retrase unos días" afirmo el joven "pero no creo que haya algún peligro de mayor importancia por ahora". Bulma ilumino aún más su mirada "Me alegra mucho. A propósito Meg, estuve revisando la base de datos hace algunos días; hay información sobre el asesino de tus padres, te prometo que lo encontraré pronto" dijo con voz dulce. Al la castaña le brillaron hermosamente los ojos, Bulma era una mujer valiente y preocupada por los demás a la cual ella le había tomado mucho cariño con el paso de los días; sabía que podía confiar en ella porque era seguro que no rompería su promesa de castigar al hombre que había hecho sufrir a su familia entera. "Muchísimas gracias" atinó a decir con una cálida sonrisa en su terso rostro.

"No es nada Meg, querida. Bueno, cuídense, adiós!" y al instante se apagó el monitor dando fin a la transmisión.

"Tu madre es una persona generosa y amable. Que suerte tienes Trunks!" Dijo alegremente la castaña mientras seguía limpiando una foto. "Gracias Meg. Mi madre se comporta muy bien contigo aunque hayas estado de polisón en la nave, puesto que no es una persona rencorosa. Pero lo que más admiro de ella es el valor que tuvo durante la pelea contra los androides, todo lo que implicó criarme sin un padre ni mucha ayuda y dejarme pelear contra ellos; aunque a veces no le gustó nada que yo saliera a entrenar con mi sensei Gohan" dijo melancólico evocando memorias de su madre regañándolo a los trece años por salir a entrenar con Gohan.

* * *

"Oye Trunks; cómo era tu padre, si se puede saber, claro" Preguntó ella dejando a un lado su labor para mirarlo con esos ojos caramelo llenos de curiosidad, la foto la había extrañado. El joven ojiazul recordó entonces haber conocido a su padre cuando viajó en la máquina de tiempo. "E-él era una persona bastante… seria" Respondió también dejando su labor. "Pero sé que aunque se mostraba orgulloso y poco afectuoso, nos quería mucho a mi mamá y a mí." Cerró los ojos y recordó la última charla que tuvo con él antes de regresar a su línea temporal. Esa charla que había hecho que admirara a su padre durante su corta convivencia y aún teniendo en cuenta que jamás habían hablado sobre algo más que las peleas…

**FLASH BACK.**

Un hombre de cabellos negros y alborotados estaba de espaldas al joven de cabellos morados. La cueva donde se encontraban era oscura, pero ofrecía una hermosa vista al encantador paisaje bañado por el atardecer.

"Dime ya para qué me llamaste mocoso, que no tengo todo el día" dijo cortante el primero "Aún debo regresar o esa mujer se irá antes de reparar mi cámara de gravedad" (para variar --U)

"Papá…" empezó "yo…" pero de pronto su voz se apagó, tomo aire y continuó "Solo quería decirte algo antes de regresar". Escuchó un gruñido que interpretó como un "sí" de parte de Vegeta. "Papá……"; "Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!" le gritó Vegeta girando rápidamente. Trunks se puso en actitud defensiva, pero se calmó rápidamente y continuó "bueno; aunque sé que dirás que no tengo derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer, lo haré por el bien tuyo, de mi madre y de mi contraparte de este tiempo. Solo quiero pedirte que seas más cariñoso con ellos. Yo jamás tuve mucho cariño de mi padre y creo que mi madre sufrió mucho por su perdida por…"

"Tenías razón. No tiene derecho a decirme eso." El hombre giró con el ceño fruncido y por primera vez dijo algo que en verdad provenía de lo más hondo de su corazón (si, aunque no lo crean) "Yo… los qui-quiero aunque no lo demuestre; porque así me crió mi padre; él me dijo que demostrar mis sentimientos me haría débil Solo dile a Mirai Bulma que si conozco bien a mi contraparte del futuro, sé el que también los quería" El joven quedó mudo y con los ojos completamente abiertos; no podía creer que aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba fuerte, orgulloso y sin corazón ante los demás, en verdad quisiera a su familia, y mucho menos que se lo dijera a él, que no era directamente su hijo. Vegeta avanzó lentamente hacia él y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento y haciendo que se doblara de dolor, siguió avanzando y le dijo "cuídate y recuerda que eres hijo del príncipe saiyayin, así que no se te ocurra decepcionarme. No le cuentes de esto a nadie o tendré que acabar contigo" y salió volando, no sin antes murmurar _"te quiero hijo"_ en voz casi imperceptible, mientras que Trunks sonreía bajo el dolor del golpe. Ahora sí se iría feliz…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

"Trunks, trunks… TRUNKSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

PLAF!

El joven de cabellos morados sintió arder su mejilla derecha y pudo reaccionar, tenía estampada la mano de Meg en su mejilla, lo raro es que ella se veía muy alterada.

"Auch…. Meg, por qué hiciste eso!" dijo sobánsdose su adolorida mejilla.

"Porque la nave se detuvo tonto! Creo que había cerca otra nave y chocamos. Encima tú no te dignabas a reaccionar" dijo casi molesta. Estaba desarreglada y aparentaba haber alado sus cabellos por la desesperación.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" gritó horrorizado Trunks, que corrió rápidamente hacia los mandos y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, en verdad habían chocado con una enorme nave. De pronto, la luz se apagó y todo quedó a oscuras. Se escucharon unos pasos y sintió a Meg cogida de su brazo; seguida de un ruido extraño y voces de allí.

"Escondámonos" propuso la joven en un susurro, estaba temblando por el miedo. Y seguidamente se ocultaron detrás del sofá. En eso volvió la luz y aparecieron dos hombres; uno de ellos era alto y vestía una capucha marrón que lo cubría todo, el otro llevaba un traje de pelea y aparentaba ser un peleador de artes marciales. Trunks se dio cuenta de que su propio ki era muy bajo comparado con el de ambos sujetos.

"Esta nave se ve muy cara Señor, cree ud. Que nos sea útil alguna de las cosas que hay aquí?" Pregunto peleador. "Seguro, aunque parece más la casa de una pareja de jóvenes (es q lo aparenta no?); el motor es muy bueno al igual que el sistema. Solo debemos buscar a los dueños y acabar con ellos" contestó con voz grave el alto.

Y ambos regresaron por la puerta a su nave después de echar un último vistazo al lugar.

Trunks y Meg salieron de su escondite y se miraron preocupados. "No creo que sean gran problema" dijo Trunks "solo nos debemos _soltar_". "Espero…" agregó Meg.

* * *

Motrac examinaba impresionado los sistemas internos de la nave, eran muy complejo y rastreo el destino que esta tenía: Namekuseín. Francamente no conocía ese planeta y ni siquiera le importaba; al fin y al cabo solo vendería la nave, que por cierto costaría bastante dinero, el cual serviría para seguir disfrutando de las comodidades que hasta ahora poseía, tal vez conseguir muchas más…, pero sobre todo, tener esperanzas y medios para acercarse dignamente a _ella…._

"Señor Motrac, tratan de recuperar la nave. Los culpables fueron un muchacho de cabellos morados y una joven castaña, ambos muy jóvenes. Parecen sus dueños Señor" Informo el hombre con traje de guerrero que acababa de ingresar a la habitación. Estaba empapado de sudor y tenía heridas en los brazos, además traía las ropas rasgadas.

BOOMMMMM!

Se escuchó una explosión que hizo que ambos cayeran al piso. Seguida por una corriente de aire tan fuerte que empezó a arrasar con todo el lugar. Después de varios intentos, un soldado logró cerrar la compuerta y solo se puedo observar por una ventana la nave que ocupaban Meg y Trunks alejándose a toda velocidad.

"ATRÁPALOS!" ordenó el encapuchado al guerrero, el cual se sentó en la mesa de mandos para perseguirlos a velocidades increíbles.

"No se van a escapar, esa nave vale bastante dinero, solo así _la conseguiré_.."

* * *

"Más rápido Trunks que nos están alcanzando!" gritaba desesperada la joven que miraba la pantalla cada cinco segundos, mientras que el semisaiya hacia todo lo posible para escapar, no es que tuviera miedo de enfrentar a los enemigos, pero si se retrasaba, llegaría mas tarde a Nameku; lo que no les convenía.

CRAC

Los habían alcanzado y les estaba disparando. Tenían que arriesgarse. En una maniobra de Trunks, divisó a los meteoritos que había detectado el radar, y tuvo que entrar en el campo, cosa que era arriesgada, pero si no lo hacía, la nave terminaría dañada por los disparos.

"Señor, van por el campo de asteroides"

Motrac bajo su capucha y dejó ver su rostro, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro. Empezaba a preocuparse. Le había prometido llevarle una nave bastante valiosa, y así buscar un acercamiento entre ambos. No le podía fallar. No a ella….

"No me importa, síguelos hasta el otro mundo si es necesario..." agregó más molesto aún…

* * *

Ambas naves sorteaban los asteroides que podían matarlos de hacer una mala maniobra. Trunks manejaba muy bien la nave, aunque también Hojy lo hacía. Sus reflejos eran buenos gracias a los años de entrenamiento que habían recibido. Ambos habían pasado muchas tristezas en su vida, habían visto morir a sus amigos y a su padre. Casi paralelos, competían por una mejor mañana, por alcanzar su meta…

Llegaron ambos al final del campo y Trunks llegó a escapar, no sin antes de de ser colocado un radar en la nave, el cual diría su ubicación exacta en el extenso universo.

"Déjalos ir, pronto los encontraremos. No lo pierdan de vista!" ordenó Motrac para retirarse a su habitación. Ellos no escaparían, él no se los permitiría.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, aunque lo hice enferma en mi casa y no tenía humor de nada. Gracias por los rewiews y espero q envíen más. Creo q ahora actualizaré más rápido puesto q tengo compu nueva (al fin xq la otra estaba mas malograda…) aunq no aseguro nada. A propósito, El próximo capítulo pienso explicar mas la historia de Motrac y de Hojy, en especial la del 1º. No me convence mucho la parte del flash back, pero espero sea d su agrado, byes y suerte! 


	7. La Primera Parada

**RESTAURANDO EL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 7: La primera Parada**

8:45 AM, hora de la Tierra

"Trunks!"

El grito despertó a Trunks. No había podido dormir, presa de la preocupación por los problemas que había tenido con aquella misteriosa nave y sus tripulantes; además, la suya estaba extraña, lo notaba al examinarla cada mañana. Se sentía observado por alguien o algo. Lo único que le dio el ánimo suficiente para levantarse era la dulce voz que lo llamaba desde la cocina…

"Trunks?" preguntó una vez más una feliz Meg. El sonido del aceite en la sartén le hizo imaginar que le llamaba para desayunar. "¡Ya voy Meg!" Respondió no sin bostezar primero. Se vistió y se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó él; en efecto, Meg estaba friendo tocino y huevos, los cuales desprendían un olor exquisito. "Buenos días; pensé que ya no te levantabas" respondió sin quitar la vista del sartén. "Siéntate, que ya te sirvo". "Ok" y se sentó en la mesa que estaba al centro de la cocina.

Después de desayunar, (esperen, porqué siempre están comiendo y limpiando la nave?) Trunks y Meg ingresaron a la cámara de entrenamiento. Ambos debían entrenar más sino querían que se llevaran su nave la próxima vez, y menos que alguno saliera herido.

Al principio calentaron el cuerpo con patas y puños, para luego empezar la lección de Meg. "De acuerdo Meg¿lista?" preguntó Trunks, quien había tomado a la joven como su aprendiz. "Espero" murmuró ella tragando saliva, no era muy buena en eso de la lucha, por lo cual él siempre debía tener más cuidado del necesario. La pelea dio comienzo con Meg a la defensiva; intentaba cuanto podía, esquivar los golpes del ojiazul. Mientras tanto, éste trabada de hacer que gane mas agilidad al controlar su cuerpo; aunque era probable que el entrenamiento terminara como siempre, con una exhausta Meg, que necesitaba de descanso y unas 4 semillas de ermitaño; y con él entrenando solo. Meg trató de armarse de valor, y golpeó uno de sus brazos con su pierna izquierda. Mala idea.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" La castaña cayó al suelo, con un sonido seco. Trunks se acercó a ella y la sacudió con sus brazos. "Meg, estás bien?" Y de pronto, ella lo aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole sonrojar furiosamente. "Meg…." Murmuró, mas al escuchar un sollozo, se sajó de ella y observó su rostro: tenía los ojos cerrados, de los cuales caían gruesas lágrimas de dolor; pudo observar que se cogía con fuerza la pierna. Acercó su mano al lugar y presionó ligeramente. "Ayyyyyy" gimió adolorida ella, y más lágrimas cayeron. "Perdón Meg" se disculpó Trunks. Y para sorpresa de ella, la cargó en sus fuertes brazos. "Será mejor que examinemos la lesión" afirmó mientras se dirigían a la pequeña enfermería de la nave.

Meg se aferró a él, le había dolido mucho. Sentía como si le hubieran destrozado la pierna.

Él la dejó en la camilla y fue por el botiquín. Al regresar, se sentó a un lado de Meg, y observó con cuidado la pierna de ésta. El lugar no estaba hinchado, pero se notaba que aquel lugar tendría algunos moretones. La mujer se secó las lágrimas que quedaban y bajó la mirada. "Fui una estúpida" dijo lentamente y muy apenada. "No, está bien. Yo casi caigo de un acantilado en mi primer entrenamiento" agregó dulcemente. "debí ser más cuidadosos contigo". "Soy bastante débil e inútil no Trunks?" preguntó llorando nuevamente. "Primero dejo que maten a mis padres, luego me aparezco como polizonte en tu nave, no se nada de lucha, y me golpeo la pierna entrenado. No sirvo para nada" afirmó triste. Una mano alzó su cara, y otra limpió su rostro. Los profundos ojos del chico de cabellos morados, la miraban con determinación y mucha dulzura. "Yo creo que eres una persona valiente" Un tono rosa llenó las mejillas de ambos. Él le había aplicado una pomada, y la pierna no le dolía. Por lo que fueron acercándose con lentitud mutuamente. Cada vez más cerca, y los segundos se hacían eternidad en sus corazones.

ALERTA DE COLISIÓN! ALERTA DE COLISIÓN! (si, otra vez los interrumpieron jejeje)

Trunks corrió hacia los mando y vio que el radar señalaba un planeta cercano a allí. Ya que no tenían comida ni provisiones para los demás días (un saiyayin come como un saiyayin o no?) así que decidió aterrizar.

* * *

El encapuchado miraba el radar satisfecho. Era más difícil llevarle el muchacho y la nave al padre de su amada, ya que aquel planeta tenía muchos guardias y gente en sus calles. Así ya no esperaría tanto para verla… No esperaría para tratar de conquistar a la princesa de Areuru y reina de su corazón. El amor es capaz de mover mundos, y el movería el universo por ella, por sus ojos pardos, por su cuerpo de diosa y su inmensa gracia al cantar.

"Señor, los interceptamos en Zoidre?" pregunta el capitán al mando. El respeto por su señor era insignificante a comparación de su temor hacia él. Había escuchado rumores sobre su habilidad en las artes marciales, y sobre su cierto poder psíquico; pero lo que le ponía la piel de gallina era su entrega hacia su fin: conquistar a la princesa Aeyalu.

"No, no es el momento aún. Déjalos disfrutar más de su viaje" agregó fríamente. Luego, se retiró tranquilo hacia su habitación. Necesitaba planear alguna estrategia para alcanzarles, y pronto.

* * *

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó asustada, había logrado levantarse con dificultad. "Nada, solo haremos una parada en este planeta, porque necesitamos más provisiones. No deberías haberte levantado, espera que baje la hinchazón" le informó. "Estoy bien, ya se me pasará" contesto como una niña pequeña.

"Entonces será mejor que nos vistamos para salir a comprar" dijo mirando su camiseta llena de sudor. Después de tomar una ducha, salieron de la nave.

El lugar se veía repleto de gente de diferentes razas y planetas, lo cual creaba un mágico contraste en el ambiente. La modernidad no era mucha. Parecía una aldea algo medieval, sacada de un mismísimo cuento de hadas, con casas de adobe y paja, rústicas y bonitas.

"Trunks, es solo curiosidad, pero ¿con qué dinero vamos a comprar algo en este lugar?" preguntó Meg, que miraba con curiosidad a todos lados. Ese era el viaje más largo que había realizado en toda su vida, y algunos seres tenían una mirada y un aspecto tenebroso; así que estaba muy cerca del joven, con un cierto miedo en sus ojos color caramelo.

Él pensó muy bien eso, ya que jamás había visitado ese lugar. Observó a los lados y vio a un hombre jugando cartas cerca de un letrero que decía "Casino". Ella también lo notó y ambos se acercaron. Se miraron y tuvieron la misma idea. "Señor, disculpe…" dijo la castaña. Un hombre viejo y de color verde tierra los miró con rabia. Su rostro mostraba cicatrices de peleas pasadas. Su mirada era penetrante. "Que desean mocosos" dijo regresando a lo suyo. "Deseamos jugar contra ustedes" dijo airosa Meg, todos los de la mesa giraron sorprendidos. "Apostamos esta nave" agregó muy segura, y jugando con el control en sus dedos. Entonces, hasta Trunks se asustó; No podían apostar la nave, sino no podrían llegar hasta Nameku. Le miró extrañado y ella le guiño un ojo. Todo estaba bajo control. Los jugadores le miraron y uno le cedió asiento. La tensión rondó la mesa y a sus ocupantes, pero después de un rato, Meg sonrió y mostró su baraja. Había ganado.

"Fue muy fácil ganarles" respondió Meg. Ella y Trunks habían comido bastante y llevaban comida y otras cosas en las miles de bolsas que cargaba cada uno. El premio de la apuesta había sido bastante, así que les sobró mucho dinero; el cual guardaron para utilizarlo en su regreso por allí después de encontrar las esferas del dragón. "No sabía que jugabas cartas" agregó él, "Y tú que decías que eras inútil" rió suavemente. Ella le miró mientras caminaban. Aún recordaba el "acercamiento" que había tenido con él hace un rato. Trunks era un hombre atractivo, y eso era indudable; pero, se estaba enamorando de él? Se preguntó a sí. "son tonterías mías" dijo en un murmuro, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El joven le miró extrañado. "sí, espero poder besarla la próxima vez" dijo para sus adentros.

Y se retiraron ambos para seguir viajando.

* * *

Motrac observó la ruta que tomaron los muchachos al entra en la nave. Al examinar el mapa, se dio cuenta que cerca había un sistema desabitado. "Ese es el lugar para la trampa" afirmó para sus adentros, "Recibirán una agradable emboscada…"

* * *

Hi! Jeje, perdón x la tardanza, pro estaba ocupada en… bueno, simplemente no se me ocurría que escribir. - pro prometo actualizar más rápido, espero ¬¬… en fin. Gracias x los reviews q me enviaron, y los veo pronto!. 


End file.
